Egy krónia margójára
by KarenBrighton
Summary: Slash. Methos/Darius. Darius halála után néhány nappal Methos idézi fel az emlékeit hajdani szerelméről. Kicsit OOC. Sőt, lehet, hogy nagyon. Inkább csak a saját gondolataim Dariusról, de jólesett Methosszal kimondatni őket. Hisz mint tudjuk, a laza csávó külső alatt ő is képes érezni. Darius pedig érdemel annyit, hogy emlékezünk rá.
1. Chapter 1

Csak állok az éjjel kihalt, külvárosi Szajna parton, és nézem a vizet. A folyó sötét vizét, ami így késő éjszaka olyan, mintha szurok. Azt a vizet, ami talán valóban segít neked beteljesíteni az egyetlen olyan ígéreted, amit nem tudtál betartani.

A tenger… mindig a tengerhez akartál eljutni. Ezt az egyet nem érted el az életedben… de talán odafentről látod, hogy a barátaid segítettek, hogy ez a vágy is beteljesülhessen, és talán egy kicsit örülsz is neki. Annak, hogy olyan barátaid voltak, akik még a halálod után is törődnek veled.

Nem voltam ott… képtelen lettem volna elmenni. Nem lettem volna képes ezt a fájdalmat megosztani velük.

Még akkor sem, ha ők is a barátaid voltak. A fájdalom, amit a halálod okozott, nem tartozik senki másra, csak rám.

Direkt nem mondom azt, hogy az elvesztésed, hisz már régen elveszítettelek. Sok-sok évszázaddal ezelőtt.

Most mégis ide jöttem, hogy végső búcsút vegyek tőled… ha már életedben elmulasztottam, hogy elmondjam neked, mennyire fontos vagy nekem. Hogy mennyire szeretlek… Régen tudtad… most nem tudom, hogy tudtad-e. Kis híján kétezer éve nem mondtam neked. Nem mondtam, mert nem mondhattam. Nem mondhattam, mert te egy másik élet mellett döntöttél, és én nem fértem bele.

Elfogadtam.

Nem volt könnyű… sőt, embertelenül nehéz volt.

Ennek ellenére elfogadtam, hisz nem tehettem mást. Szerettelek annyira, hogy engedjem, hogy a saját életedet éld, figyelmen kívül hagyva a saját érzéseimet. Nem lettél volna boldog, ha magamhoz láncollak, ha nekiállok hisztizni, hogy maradj velem.

Így is, úgy is elmentél volna, és így legalább barátságban váltunk el.

Vagy legalábbis később volt lehetőségünk barátokká válni, megszelídíteni az érzéseinket.

Ahogy állok a víz mellett, a gondolataim visszarepülnek a múltba, kétezer évvel korábbra, hisz akkor találkoztunk először. Te már közel voltál a hatalmad fénypontjához, mikor találkoztunk. A hódító hadjárataid már lebírták a fél világot, a birodalmad hatalmas volt és gazdag, a csapataid verhetetlenek.

Én épp egy vándorlós korszakomat éltem, céltalanul, valahonnan valahova tartottam, mikor belefutottam a táborodba a préri kellős közepén.

Messziről éreztem a jelenléted, és ahogy mindig, próbáltam kikerülni a harcot, de az embereid nem hagytak lelépni. Talán az ellenség kémjének néztek, nem tudom, de mindenesetre eléd kísértek, hogy te hozz ítéletet felettem.

Alaposan megnéztél magadnak, és mindenkit elzavartál a környékről. Aprólékosan kifaggattál, ki vagyok, honnan jövök, mi a szándékom. Őszintén válaszoltam, hisz mi értelme lett volna hazudozni?

Mikor kölcsönösen meggyőződtünk arról, hogy nem akarjuk megölni a másikat, gondolkodás nélkül bevettél a hadvezéreid közé. A riválisaimnak ez nagyon nem tetszett ez a döntésed, hisz nem tudták azt, amit te már akkor tudtál rólam. Történetesen azt, hogy háromezer év tapasztalat van a hátam mögött, ami igen is a hasznodra lehet.

Nekem viszont keményen meg kellett küzdenem azért a helyért, amit nekem szántál. Sosem meséltem neked, de sok éjszaka próbáltak az életemre törni, és sokszor csak annak köszönhettem az életemet, hogy megtanultam úgy aludni, mint a mezei nyúl, félig nyitott szemmel, és egészen nyitott füllel. Hónapok kellettek ahhoz, hogy belássák, jobb vagyok náluk, még akkor is, ha álmomban próbálnak meglepni, és többen támadnak egyszerre. Egy idő után feladták, de lehet, hogy csak megunták, hogy folyton alulmaradnak velem szemben, és folyton hazudozniuk kell neked, hogyan szerezték a sebeiket, mikor napok óta nem harcoltunk.

Ennek ellenére ferde szemmel néztek rám. Marta őket a féltékenység, hogy nekik egy élet munkája kellett ahhoz, amit én egy nap alatt megkaptam. Ezután volt egy időszak, mikor megmérgezni próbáltak, de néhány rossz éjszakánál több kellemetlenséget nem tudtak okozni. Viszont mikor a cián sem hatott, félni kezdtek tőlem, és legalább békén hagytak.

Eközben mi egyre jobban megismertük egymást, és a szakmai kapcsolaton túl barátok is lettünk. Még annak ellenére is, hogy bár te is halhatatlan voltál, jóval fiatalabb voltál nálam. Na nem mintha ezer év után ennek lenne bármi jelentősége. Ezer, kétezer, háromezer… már nem számít. Az élettapasztalat ugyanolyan súllyal nyomta a vállunkat.

Ennek ellenére kiválóan dolgoztunk együtt. Mindig jó stratéga voltam, nem csak azért, mert mindig tökéletesen láttam, melyik az erősebb oldal, és hova kell állnom, hanem azért is, mert mindig tökéletesen átláttam a helyzetet, és mindig tudtam, hogy kerekedhetünk felül. De te még nálam is jobb voltál. Verhetetlen voltál, mindig jobb, ravaszabb, taktikusabb másoknál. Néha voltak szakmai összetűzéseink, mikor másképp láttunk egy helyzetet, ilyenkor hajnalba nyúló vitákkal sem tudtuk eldönteni, melyikünknek van igaza. Ettől függetlenül sosem hagytad magad eltántorítani a saját elgondolásaidtól, pontról pontra szétrobbantottad az érveimet, és bebizonyítottad, hogy igazad van. És sosem bántuk meg, hogy rád hallgattunk.

Különleges ember voltál… ezt már akkor tudtam, mikor legelőször találkoztunk. És nem csak azért, mert halhatatlan voltál, hisz én is az vagyok. De te más voltál… valami több… nem tudnám szavakba önteni, és akkor sem tudtam volna.

Mondhatnám, hogy szent voltál, de ez csak később lett igaz. Akkor még katona voltál, ahogy a lelked mélyén az utolsó pillanatig az maradtál. A különlegességed abból a belső erőből származott, ami minden pillanatban áradt belőled.

Az emberek is érezték ezt, pedig ők nem is tudtak a halhatatlanságodról. Mégis… még a pokolba is követtek volna, ahogy később a híveid is.

És te ismerted és szeretted őket. Jobban ismerted őket, mint ők saját magukat, és mindig tudtad, mire van szükségük.

Velem szemben sem volt ez másként. Ismertél… és beleláttál a lelkem legmélyebb bugyraiba. Nem bántam, nem voltak titkaim előtted. Csodáltalak első pillanattól kezdve, pedig nálam nehéz elérni ezt az állapotot. Sokféle embert ismertem már, megtanultam nem hinni a látszatnak, hisz az legtöbbször csal. De neked már az auráddal sikerült meggyőznöd arról, hogy méltó vagy a tiszteletre, még megszólalnod sem kellett.

Tekintélyt követeltél már a puszta megjelenéseddel, ennek ellenére kedveltelek. Te is kedveltél engem, néhány nap elég volt, hogy a bizalmasod legyek. Minden gondolatodat, minden kétségedet megosztottad velem. Bár tanácsot ritkán fogadtál el, mindig meghallgattad a véleményem, még akkor is, ha nem értettünk egyet. A beszélgetéseink mindig segítettek abban, hogy saját magadban kialakíts egy letisztult képet.

Közel álltunk egymáshoz, és sokan már akkor gyanítottak valami többet közöttünk, mikor még csak testvéri szeretettel fordultunk egymás fele.

Aztán egyszer csak mindez megváltozott. Akkor éppen közös pályafutásunk egyik legnagyobb csatájára készültünk. Kissé nyugtalan voltam, és volt még néhány dolog, amit szerettem volna megbeszélni veled, mielőtt nyugovóra térünk, így elindultam a sátrad fele. Ebből már eleve nem lett volna túl sok alvás, mert mint oly sok esetben korábban, hajnalig az esélyeinket latolgattuk volna.

Már útközben éreztem, hogy nem foglak ott találni, hisz nem éreztem a jelenlétedet jelző borzongató érzést.

Azért elmentem a sátradig, és csak onnan követtem a belső iránytűmet, ami a táboron kívülre vezetett. Már elhagytam a szélső sátrakat, mikor teljesen felerősödött bennem az érzés.

A fáklyák és a tábortüzek fénye már nem hatolt el idáig, csak a csillagok halvány fényében láttam bizonytalanul kirajzolódni a körvonalaidat. Odaléptem mögéd, és óvatosan, hogy meg ne riasszalak, megérintettem a karod.

- Félek, barátom – szólaltál meg halkan.

- Győzelemre vezetsz minket, Darius, ahogy mindig.

- Nem a vereségtől félek, Methos… - csóváltad meg a fejed. - Csupán a veszteségtől.

- Mind vállaljuk érted a halált.

- Mi könnyen beszélünk… de velük megtehetem ezt?

Abban az időben ritkán aggódtál ilyen dolgok miatt. Katona voltál, ahogy az embereid is egytől egyig azok voltak. A harc volt az életünk, a katonáid gyerekkoruk óta a küzdelem szagát szívták magukba, a győzelem íze éltette őket. Akkor este mégis féltetted őket.

- Darius… a birodalomért halni dicsőség – léptem eléd, hogy a szemedbe nézhessek. – Nekik is, és ha az istenek úgy döntenek, hogy itt az időnk, nekünk is.

- Te meghalnál értem? Igazán…

- Igen – bólintottam rá habozás nélkül. – Ahogy te is meghalnál a népedért. Igazán.

- Nem nyugodt a lelkem – néztél rám sóhajtva.

- Az istenek velünk vannak – léptem közelebb hozzád, és újból megfogtam a karod. – De most pihenned kell! Holnap szükségünk lesz az erődre.

- Nem tudom lehunyni a szemem ma éjjel. Maradj velem, Methos! – kértél, és egy olyan csillogást láttam a szemedben, amit azelőtt soha.

- Örömmel, barátom – bólintottam rá.

Lassan sétáltunk vissza az elcsendesedett táboron át egészen a sátradig. Beléptünk, és te gyújtottál egy olajmécsest, majd felém fordultál. Hosszú másodpercekig csak néztük egymást, a ragyogó szemed elbűvölt, ahogy már annyiszor korábban. Nem tudom, melyikünk mozdult először, és nem is számít, csak arra eszméltünk, hogy az ajkunk összeforrt egy gyengéd csókban.

Egész éjjel szerettük egymást, lassan, gyengéden, hisz mindkettőnknek arra volt szüksége. Csodálatos éjszaka volt, sosem fogom elfelejteni, bármilyen sokáig éljek is. Ez volt az első, amit megszámlálhatatlanul sok másik követett, mégis, ez a legszebb emlékem rólad. Boldog, és egyben szívszorító. Fáj emlékeznem rá, mégis az agyam újra és újra elém vetíti a képeket, mert a fájdalom ellenére még mindig jobb erre emlékezni, mint tudomásul venni, hogy elmentél.

Az elkövetkező csatát persze megnyertük, győzelemre vezetted a csapataidat, ahogy mindig is, és talán a veszteségünk sem volt olyan hatalmas, mint amitől úgy féltél. A köztünk lévő zavaros érzésekből, ami a barátság, és a vigaszt nyújtó testi kapcsolat furcsa keverékéből állt, hamar szerelem lett, talán mindig is az volt, csak még önmagunknak sem akartuk bevallani korábban.

A féltés azonban, amit egymás iránt éreztünk bebizonyította, hogy fontosabbak vagyunk egymásnak, mint korábban gondoltuk volna. A háborúk embertelen körülményei között csodálatos éjszakákat töltöttünk egymás karjaiban, és utána elmaradhatatlanná váltak a hajnalig tartó beszélgetések. Ezer hajnalon váltottuk meg a világot, vitattuk meg az élet nagy dolgait. Rengeteget beszélgettünk az életről, a halálról és a halhatatlanságról, vagy az éppen akkor aktuális filozófiai kérdésekről. Megvitattuk a vallás, a világegyetem, az emberi lét nagy kérdéseit, miközben szóba kerültek az emberi kapcsolatok, az otthonunk, és a mindig küszöbön álló újabb és újabb csaták.

A csaták között néha-néha megpihentünk egy rövid időre. Letáboroztunk valahol, vagy elidőztünk az éppen elfoglalt városok valamelyikében. Ilyenkor egy kicsit éltünk… szórakoztunk… Bár egyikünk sem volt a féktelen kicsapongások híve akkoriban, de jólesett esténként egy kis borocska mellett ellazulni. És ilyenkor volt lehetőségünk megismerni más népek kultúráját, gondolatait. Megtanultuk már, hogy nem szabad emellett csak úgy elmenni, hisz sok hasznosat tanulhatunk más körülmények között élő emberektől, amit akár másnap, vagy a következő csatában is felhasználhatunk. És ezek voltak azok az időszakok, mikor igazán tudtunk figyelni egymásra, hisz nem kellett minden percünkben a ránk váró háború esélyeit latolgatnunk. Néha napokra eltűntünk szem elől, és csak mi ketten léteztünk az egész világon. Hogy szerettem ezeket a napokat... Hogy szerettem, amikor nem aggodalmat láttam a szemedben, hanem a szerelmedet, és a vágyat, amely néha olyan elsöprő volt, mint egy hurrikán.

Sok-sok év telt el, amiben háborús és békés időszakok váltották egymást, de mi ketten mindkettőben megtaláltuk a boldogságunkat, hisz ez volt az életünk.

Egészen addig, míg el nem értük azt a bizonyos várost.

Párizst.

Mindketten pontosan éreztük az ismeretlen halhatatlan jelenlétét, és én nem akartalak a közelébe engedni, mert volt valami baljós előérzetem. Te pedig a csapataidat nem engedted közel a városhoz. Mindketten éreztünk valamit, de máshogy csapódott le bennünk. Azóta sem értem, miért, de te minden áron harcolni akartál, és semmiképp sem tudtalak lebeszélni róla. Pedig minden eszközt bevetettem, hogy eltérítselek.

- Ha megfutamodnék a harc elől, az gyávaság lenne, Methos! És én nem vagyok gyáva!

- Nem állítottam ilyet, Darius. Csupán féltelek! Nem tudhatod, ki vár rád odabent! És az illető nem hívott ki, így még csak nem is megfutamodás! Nem akarlak elveszíteni!

- Nem fogsz – ígérted. – De ez az én harcom, és nem fogok kitérni előle. Ha nem akarod, nem kell végignézned. Visszajövök hozzád, ígérem!

- Darius, kérlek! – könyörögtem neked, pedig korábban sosem volt szokásom, és azóta sem akadt rá sok példa. De akkor talán tudat alatt éreztem már, hogy mindenképpen elveszítelek. Akár megnyered a küzdelmet, akár nem.

- Csss… - léptél oda hozzám, és minden további aggodalmaskodást belém fojtottál egy szenvedélyes csókkal. – Hamarosan találkozunk! – köszöntél el, és kiléptél a sátorból.

Összeszorult szívvel, fejcsóválva néztem utánad, miközben még ott égett az ajkamon az utolsó csókod. Úgy osontam utánad, hogy nem vetted észre. Végignéztem a küzdelmet, és bevallom sok olyan pillanata volt, mikor igenis közbeavatkoztam volna, ha nincs az a nyomorult szabály, hogy kettőnél több halhatatlan nem küzdhet egyszerre.

Kemény csata volt, de végül megnyerted.

A serkentés után kimerülten, holtfáradtan zuhantál a földre. Odasiettem hozzád, felsegítettelek, és betámogattalak az első védett helyre, ami az utunkba került. Idő kellett, míg összeszedted magad, és közben csendben beszélgettünk.

A változás szinte azonnal érzékelhető volt. Az első benyomásom az volt, hogy ezzel a küzdelemmel belefáradtál a harcba. A hódítás, az értelmetlen pusztítás megszűnt többé kihívás lenni. Elhatároztad, hogy befejezed az eddig töretlen hadjáratodat a világ meghódítására, és hazaküldöd a csapataidat. A következő dolog, ami szóba került, hogy ha feladod azt a dolgot, ami eddig kitöltötte az életed, kell keresned valamit, ami újra értelmet adhat a napok, az évek, az évszázadok végtelen sorának. Meg akartad találni az élet értelmét. Akkor még nem beszéltél vallásról, és Istenről, de a szíved mélyén már ott volt az a hit, ami a további két évezreden keresztül éltetett.

Akkor csak szerettél volna elvonulni a világtól, és a csendes békében megvizsgálni a lelked titkait, amikre addig nem figyeltél. Nem is figyelhettél, hisz a kardok pengése elnyomta a lélek halk hangját. Ahogy beszéltél, éreztem, hogy a szeretet és a béke utáni vágy már akkor elárasztotta a szíved, de helyre kellett tenned magadban a múltadat is. Vágytál a megtisztulásra, és már meg is tetted az első lépéseket. És éreztem azt is, hogy ezen az úton nem tarthatok veled. Csendben hallgattalak, míg egyszer csak rám néztél.

- Methos…

- Miattam nem kell aggódnod – hajtottam le a fejem.

- De én aggódom.

- A saját utadat kell járnod – mondtam összeszorított szemmel, mire megfogtad a kezem.

- De ezzel összetöröm a szíved… Hidd el, semmit sem szeretnék kevésbé! Hű és szerető társam vagy hosszú évek óta… Nem akarlak bántani.

- Tudom – néztem fel rád. – De nem láncolhatlak magamhoz. Már más dolgokra vágysz, nem az én ölelésemre. Ha többé már nem tudlak boldoggá tenni… nem kell velem maradnod.

- Olyan régóta szeretjük egymást…

- Az emberek változnak… még mi is.

-néztél a szemembe, de a szemedben csak a néma könyörgést láttam, hogy ne haragudjak rád.

- Sosem tudnálak gyűlölni. Szeretlek! Az első pillanattól kezdve, ahogy megismertelek. Időtlen időktől fogva az életem adnám érted. Bármikor meghaltam volna érted. Igazán, örökre. Még most is.

- Methos… - ezúttal te hajtottad le a fejed, nem tudtál a szemembe nézni.

- Darius… szerelmem… barátom… - léptem oda hozzád, és megfogtam a kezed. - A szerelem olyan, mint a gyertyaláng… néha ég, amíg csak van élet, ami táplálja, néha pedig jön egy kósza fuvallat, ami kioltja, és mi nem tehetünk semmit.

- Bárcsak én is ilyen bölcs lehetnék, mint te… a lelked olyan tiszta és önzetlen…

- Ezt ne, Darius, kérlek! – fordultam el kissé. - A lelkem tombol… csak idővel csitulhat el. De… nincs értelme tovább kínoznunk egymást. Mondd, vissza tudsz menni a táborba?

- Methos… - kaptad fel a fejed riadtan.

- Vissza tudsz menni?

- Azt hiszem, igen – sóhajtottad.

- Jól van – néztem félre egy pillanatra. – Figyelj rám, Darius! Én tudom, hogy ezt a csatát is meg fogod nyerni, mint mindegyiket, amibe belefogtál. Meg fogod találni, amit keresel. A lelked békére lel majd. Mire újra találkozunk biztosan.

- És te? – néztél rám azzal a gyönyörű kék szemeddel. Csak vállat vontam. Fogalmam sem volt mihez kezdhetnék. Te, és az élet, amit éltünk, olyan szinten kitöltöttétek az életemet, hogy sok-sok éve már nem gondolkodtam azon, mi máshoz kezdhetnék.

- Majd lesz valahogy – mondtam, és sóhajtottam. Megsimogattam a karod, de te elkaptad a kezem, és nem engedted el. Átöleltél, még egyszer, utoljára.

- Bocsáss meg, Methos! – súgtad, ahogy magadhoz szorítottál.

- Nincs miért, barátom. A szívedre hallgatsz. Vigyázz nagyon magadra! – mondtam, miközben én is magamhoz szorítottalak egy pillanatra, majd elengedtelek, és elmenekültem.

Próbáltam nem gondolni semmire, míg visszasiettem a táborba, majd fogtam egy lovat, és elszáguldottam a semmibe. Ezután hosszú ideig zombiként jártam a világot, a lelkemben csak a hiányod lüktetett fájdalmasan, éjszakánként a beszélgetéseink és a csókjaink emléke kísértett. Hosszú-hosszú évek kellettek, hogy csillapodjon a fájdalom, és nem szorított béklyóba az az embertelen hiányérzet, ha rád gondoltam.

Ennek ellenére, mikor négy évszázaddal később újra találkoztunk, elemi erővel tört rám az a régi érzés. Ekkorra te már megalapítottad az apátságodat, ahol halandó és halhatatlan egyaránt békére lelhetett, ha megfáradt az élet rögös ösvényén. Kis időre én is meghúzódtam nálad, bár eleinte végtelenül nehéz volt legyőzni azokat az újra ébredező érzéseket. De meg kellett tennem. Éreztem az elhivatottságodat, a hitedet, és ezzel szemben nem tartottam fairnek, ha továbbra is gyengéd érzelmekkel fordulok feléd.

Kemény küzdelem volt, nem hiába mondják, a legnehezebb az embernek önmagát legyőzni. Talán a mai napig nem sikerült igazán, hisz ebben a pillanatban is úgy érzem, szeretlek. Akkor azonban sikerült megszelídíteni az érzéseimet, és rengeteget beszélgettünk, és persze játszottunk. Már akkor szenvedélyes sakkjátékos voltál. Ebben élted ki a régi szenvedélyed a taktika és a stratégia iránt. Közben olyan szenvedéllyel beszéltél a hitről, Istenről és a szeretetről, a békéről, hogy szinte fájt hallgatni. Leginkább az fájt, hogy engem nem fogott meg ez az eszme. Pedig szerettem volna. Mindig is szerettem volna úgy hinni valamiben, ahogy te hittél, de nekem nem sikerült megtalálnom még ezt a dolgot.

Persze, hittem, hiszek a szeretetben, a békében, ahogy te hittél… de ez az én lelkemnek nem hoz olyan megnyugvást, mint neked.

Az idők során aztán többször is keresztezték egymást az útjaink, de az újabb találkozások mindig egy kicsit könnyebbek voltak, mint az előző. Már mindketten egy új életet éltünk, csak az emlékek szorították össze a szívünket, mikor megpillantottuk egymást. És a testvéri ölelésünkben sem volt több mint egy jó barát viszontlátása feletti öröm.

Most, mióta tudtam, hogy Párizsban vagy, csak egyszer látogattalak meg. Most már bánom, hogy nem szakítottam rá több időt, de honnan tudhattam volna, hogy ha nem teszem meg, nem lesz több lehetőségem? Valahogy olyan természetes volt, hogy az idők kezdete óta itt vagy velünk, és mindig is itt leszel.

És az is valamiféle hamis biztonságérzetbe ringatott, hogy megszentelt földön nem eshet bajod. Mekkora tévedésekre képes egy ember, jó Isten…

Isten…

Hol volt Isten, mikor ez történt veled?

Ráadásul az ő házában. Hogy engedhette meg ezt? Hisz odaadó szolgája voltál, csaknem kétezer évig. Mit, ugyan mit kellett volna még tenned, hogy segítsen rajtad? Mire volt jó kétezer év imája és szolgálata, ha ezt kaptad a végén? Igazságtalan halált.

Észre sem veszem, mikor gördülnek le az első könnycseppek az arcomon. A folyó felett mindig fújó enyhe szél szárítja fel őket, de nyomban ott van helyettük a következő.

Istenem… nem sírtam már vagy… nem is tudom, hány száz éve. Ezer is van talán. De most nem tudom megállni.

Hiányzol.

Régóta nem voltunk már együtt, mégis mélyen a tudatom mélyén tudtam, hogy valahol ott vagy, élsz, jól vagy, vigyázol a híveidre, segítesz az embereknek, hogy mindannyian számíthatunk rád.

A szeretetedre, a segítségedre, a jóságodra, ami mindig sugárzott belőled.

És most mindennek vége.

Elmentél.

Te is.

Mi halhatatlanok hajlamosak vagyunk azt hinni, valóban halhatatlanok vagyunk.

Pedig dehogy… sokkal inkább a halál árnyékában élünk, mint a halandók.

De miért pont te? Senkinek sem ártottál évszázadok óta. Egyetlen bűnöd volt, ahogy mindannyiunknak. Az, hogy halhatatlannak születtél.

Bűn… mintha tehetnénk róla. Mintha mi választanánk ezt az életet…


	2. Chapter 2

Egy teherhajó döcög el előttem, és a hangja visszaránt a valóságba.

Pontosan ezzel egy időben érzem meg, hogy nem vagyok egyedül. Rögtön a kardom után nyúlok, de egy rég hallott hang szólal meg mögöttem.

- Ne kapkodj, barátom, nem azért jöttem, hogy bántsalak. Ha ez lett volna a célom, már nem élnél. Tíz perce állok mögötted.

- Connor… Szeretnék egyedül lenni – hajtom le a fejem.

érinti meg finoman a vállam. vé érted az egész partot.

- Hogy találtál meg?

- Nem voltál a többiekkel a bárban. És mondták, hogy nem voltál ott, mikor… Szóval gondoltam, hogy eljössz elbúcsúzni Dariustól. Egyedül… a magad módján. Mindannyiunknak hiányozni fog.

- Persze – hagyom rá minden meggyőződés nélkül, majd megrázom a fejem. – Fogalmatok sincs, mit jelent a hiánya.

- Miért hiszed ezt? Duncannek a mestere volt, legalább annyira, mint én. Hátrafordulok, és a pillantásom nyilvánvalóvá teszi az érzéseimet. Ahogy megérti, lehunyja a szemét egy pillanatra.

- Sajnálom, Methos!

- Ettől nem lesz jobb – fordulok vissza a víz fele.

- Gyere velem, csatlakozzuk a többiekhez! – kéri, de csak megrázom a fejem.

- Connor, értsd meg, nem akarok most társaságot. Szeretnék csendben emlékezni.

- A többiek is ezt teszik.

Bosszúsan sóhajtok, amiért nem képes megérteni. – Hagyj békén! Menj a többiekhez, és csak anekdotázzatok a régi dolgokról.

- Nem, nem hagylak magadra.

- Akkor majd elmegyek én – fordulok el tőle, mire elkapja a karom.

- Várj, ne menj el! Nem zaklatni akartalak, csak nem szeretném, hogy most egyedül legyél! Egy szót sem fogok szólni, ha nem akarod.

Csak megcsóválom a fejem, és leülök egy kőre. Connor is letelepszik, csupán annyival mögöttem, hogy ha egyenesen előre nézek, kiesik a látószögemből. Olyan, mintha nem is lenne itt. És mégis… jó érzés, hogy itt van.

Lassan világosodni kezd az ég alja, mikor a tenyerembe temetem az arcom.

- Szerettem őt – sóhajtom alig hallhatóan, de Connor tökéletesen hallja. Csak finoman megszorítja a vállam.

- Hidd el, tudom, mit érzel. Ismerem ezt a fájdalmat.

- Dehogy ismered. Ez egy több, mint kétezer éves szerelem. Neked elképzelésed sincs, hogy ez mit jelent. Mintha kitépnék a lelkemet. Mi a fenéért mondom ezt el neked? – rázom meg a fejem.

- Mert egyedül nehéz – mondja halkan, és kénytelen vagyok belátni, hogy igaza van. Egy kővel lejjebb ül, és átkarolja a vállam.

- Kétezer éve nem mondtam neki, hogy milyen sokat jelent nekem – szegezem a vízre a tekintetem.

- Ő tudta, hidd el!

- Hülye nagy szavak – hárítom el bosszúsan. – Nem tudsz mást?

- Dehogy – szorítja meg Connor a vállam. – Tudod, hogy ő milyen jól ismerte az embereket. Téged is. Hidd el, tudta!

- Talán. Talán igen…

- Methos… - húzott közelebb magához egy kicsit. – Haza kellene menned! Egész éjjel itt voltál. Gyere, hazaviszlek!

- Nem tudnék most megmaradni a falak között. Eljössz velem a templomba? – nézek rá.

- Biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet?

- Csak néhány percre szeretnék benézni. Aztán hazamegyek.

- Elviszlek, gyere!

- Én is kocsival vagyok.

- És szerinted ez engem hol érdekel? – mosolyog rám halványan. Megcsóválom a fejem, és egy sóhajjal megadom magam. Feltápászkodunk, de alaposan el vagyunk gémberedve, úgyhogy csak lassan sétálunk el Connor kocsijához.

- Tudod, merre van a templom?

- Jártam arra tegnap délután – bólintott rá, majd beszálltunk.

Néma csendben autózunk, és én hálás vagyok Connornak, hogy nem erőlteti a beszélgetést. A gondolataimba merülök, félek attól, hogy belépjek a templomodba. Ott egy kicsit még mindig olyan, mintha itt lennél. Mintha bármelyik pillanatban kiléphetnél a sekrestyéből, hogy egy kedves mosollyal köszöntsd a híveidet, vagy a barátaidat. Connor lefékez a templom előtt, majd felém fordul.

- Bemenjek veled? – kérdezi szelíden. Ránézek, és bár a kérdés eljutott az agyamig, nem érzek indíttatást válaszolni. - Megvárlak! – sóhajt, mire vállat vonok, és kiszállok a kocsiból.

Belépek a templomba, ahol még mindig némi rendetlenség uralkodik. A székek szanaszét, itt-ott néhány eltörve árválkodik a fal mellett. Mintha még ez a látvány is téged siratna. Végigsétálok a székek között, egészen az oltárig, miközben újra és újra felteszem a kérdést: miért? Miért te? Miért most? Miért így?

Akkor sem lenne könnyebb, ha becsületes harcban maradtál volna alul, de mégis más érzés lenne.

De így, értelmetlenül… egy őrült elme idegbajának áldozatául esve… Ez az egész méltatlan hozzád.

Végül besétálok a kis kuckódba. A sakktábla most is az asztalon, a terepasztal, amivel úgy szerettél pepecselni, érintetlen. Itt-ott kutatás enyhe nyomait vélem felfedezni a holmiid között, ki tudja ki volt? Talán maga Horton, vagy a rendőrség, vagy talán Mac előzött meg, hogy valami magyarázatot keressen.

Nekem erre nincs erőm, és értelme sincs. Változtatni már úgysem tudok a dolgokon.

Néhány apróságot a kezembe veszek. Még érzem rajtuk az érintésedet, látom magam előtt, ahogy a sakktábla mellett ülsz, és várakozón nézel rám. Ideje lépnem… de ellened esélyem sincs. A logikádat képtelenség legyőzni. Sakkban is verhetetlen voltál. Csak az elvetemült emberi gonoszság volt képes végül legyőzni. Ez ellen még a hited és a jó szíved is kevés volt. Megállok a terepasztal mellett, és végignézek a csata állásán. Nem egyszerű helyzet, de soha nem is szerettük a könnyű győzelmet.

Kézbe veszem a hadvezéredet… felmerül bennem, hogy elvinném magammal… csak hogy legyen valami, ami emlékeztet rád, de valahogy rossz érzés. Olyan, mintha téged akarnálak meglopni. Épp egy templomból…

Sóhajtok, és visszateszem a katonát az emberei élére. Ott a helye. Irányt, és példát kell mutatnia.

Még egyszer végignézek a helyiségen.

Üres. Lélektelen. Már nem vagy itt.

Sóhajtok, és visszalépek a templomba. Már nem teszek szemrehányást Istennek. Biztosan volt valami oka annak, hogy így döntött. És te már biztos érted, hogy mi. Én nem értem. Talán nem is kell értenem. Felállítok még két felborult széket, és kisétálok a templomból.

Connor a kocsija oldalának támaszkodva vár, odasétálok hozzá.

- Köszönöm, hogy megvártál – nézek rá. Csak elmosolyodik, megsimogatja a karom.

- Hazaviszlek.

Rábólintok, és beszállunk a kocsiba. Connor csak akkor néz rám újra, mikor lefékez a lakásom előtt.

- Próbálj pihenni! Holnap már könnyebb lesz.

- Mondd azt, hogy száz év múlva már könnyebb lesz! – válaszolom magam elé meredve.

- Száz év múlva már könnyebb lesz.

- Kösz, Connor! Igaz barát vagy – nézek rá végül.

- Hát persze. Este benézel a bárba?

Sóhajtok, de végül rábólintok. – Ott leszek.

- Jól van, most menj! Akkor este találkozunk.

- Oké – bólintottam rá, és kiszálltam a kocsiból.

Néztem Connor után, ahogy elhajtott, és sóhajtva beléptem a lakásba.

Üres volt és hideg, mint mindig, mikor egyedül élek.

Nem szoktak zavarni az ilyen időszakok, hisz időről-időre volt ilyen, de most kézzelfogható a magány. Vettem egy nagy levegőt, és elmentem tusolni. Naiv ábrándként abban hittem, hogy a forró víz majd kimossa a fejemből a kegyetlen gondolatokat.

Fürdés után lefeküdtem, és próbáltam aludni, de folyton az agyamba tolakodtak régi képek, egészen addig, míg eszembe nem jutott, hogy mégiscsak van egy emlékem tőled.

Egy gyűrű, amit még a kapcsolatunk elején ajándékoztál nekem.

Nagyon kevés tárgyi emléket őrzök a múltamból, talán egy kezemen meg tudom számolni azokat az apróságokat, amiket az idők kezdete óta mindig magamnál tartok. Egy aprócska doboz egy asztalfiókban, amit csak akkor veszek elő, mikor végképp maguk alá temetnek az emlékek…

Egy levélke van benne, egy préselt virág, egy zsebóra, egy egyszerű kavics, és a gyűrűd. Kiveszem a dobozból. Szolid, de mutatós pecsétgyűrű… már akkor is ismerted az ízlésem. Tudtad, nem szeretem a kihívó, fennhéjázó dolgokat, de ezzel örömet szereztél nekem.

Azóta is nagy kincsként őrzöm. Felhúzom az ujjamra, és felidézem azt az estét, mikor nekem adtad. A szívemre szorítom, és ejtek még néhány könnycseppet, majd egy sóhajjal újra bebújok az ágyba.

Nézegetem még pár percig a gyűrűmet, majd lehunyom a szemem.

Darius… barátom… szerelmem… ég veled! Talán egyszer majd találkozunk. Bár, ha igazad van, és tényleg létezik mennyország és pokol, biztosan el fogjuk kerülni egymást. Hisz nekem esélyem sincs a mennyországba jutni. Te biztosan ott vagy, és talán vigyázol ránk.

A szívem továbbra sem könnyebb egy szemernyit sem, de a lelkem lát némi reményt arra, hogy egyszer majd megnyugszik.

Majd száz év múlva, ahogy Connornak is mondtam. Addig is emlékezem rád.

- Sosem foglak elfelejteni – ígérem neked suttogva, majd egy utolsó könnycseppet elmorzsolva, lassan gyógyító álomba merülök.


End file.
